Espeluznante Halloween
by Shaleen Diermissen
Summary: Jane, Amy y Heidi pensaron que ese halloween iba a ser como cualquier otro, pero cuando van a la casa de merryland todo cambia. Vampiros, Hombres lobos, Hadas anime! entren


El último timbre de la escuela ya había sonado, y todos los alumnos de la escuela - conocida como "ultracripta" por los hechos de esta- se empujaban para conseguir salir primero, pues era Halloween, y todos deseaban disfrazarse y hacer esas cosas que los padres tanto odian. Que el disfraz, que los dulces, que el maquillaje que hace conjunto al disfraz, la verdad para los padres era fastidioso "lidiar" con ello.

Entre los casilleros, tres chicas se encontraban charlando, esperando a que todos pasaran y así no ser aplastadas.

Jane:- soy muy joven para morir aplastada, es mejor quedarse aquí esperando a que pasen todos.

Heidi:- que raro es oír a Jane diciendo "soy tan joven para morir".

Jane:-al menos yo tengo frase.

Heidi:- y es tan original…

Amy:- ya basta, no peleen.

Jane y Heidi al unisono:- es solo una tonta discusión.

Amy- como sea, ¿de que se disfrazaran para Halloween?

Heidi:-quizás de tus calcetines, así tendré mas dulces.

Amy- que graciosa –dijo mientras golpeaba levemente a Heidi.

Jane- por mi parte, aun no lo se.

Heidi:-LO TENGO!

Amy y Jane al unisono:-que?!

Heidi:-yo me disfrazo de vampiro, Jane de licántropa y Amy de hada.

Amy:-NO! Ni en sueños!

Jane:- por mi esta bien.

Heidi:-mmm… de hada anime?

Amy:- aceptable, aunque no soy de festejar el Halloween, pero, ya que.

Jane:-genial!

Rato después las tres chicas fueron hasta la casa de Heidi y se las arreglaron para disfrazarse y arreglar el maquillaje de cada uno de sus personajes. Mientras Jane se quejaba de su personaje, Amy buscaba sus alas maltrechas de hada anime. A Jane le fue difícil conseguir parecer su personaje, pero lo hizo, y así: la mitad la dejo tal como estaba, ya que su pelo era color marrón oscuro como los de la otra mitad… pero en cuanto a la otra, se puso lentes de contactos verdes muy grandes, ya que sus verdaderos ojos eran color brownie. Pelos, como ya había dicho marrón oscuro (No puedo describir como hizo para ponerse los pelos) A los costados, dientes filosos y una nariz perruna. Mientras que Amy: se puso un vestido al estilo hada mala pero con mezcla Sakura card captor. Unas alas maltrechas salían a sus costados, un hermoso, largo y brillante pelo mostraba su rodete con mechones largos y una sonrisa, también conservaba mechas rojas, que combinaban con su pelo castaño claro. Sus ojos, también con lentes de contacto agrandados con pupilas dilatadas, tal y como los dibujos anime, pero un poco malvados… Eso sí, tuvo suerte de conseguir de color negro, ya que sus ojos eran de color celestes. Heidi: el pelo suelto de un tenue violeta (teñido, debido a que su verdadero color de pelo era negro) y mechas blancas. Sus ojos como su pelo (obviamente con lentes de contacto, porque sus ojos eran verdaderamente verdes), sus dientes despedían dos largos colmillos y la boca con minúsculas gotas de "sangre" que no era mas que pintura no tóxica. Tenía un vestido blanco y negro largo hasta los pies con un calzado extraño.

Pues así las tres chicas salieron de la casa de Heidi, ella llevaba una copa grande para que le depositen los dulces, Jane una especie de garra tan grande que superaba hasta la calabaza que la mama de Heidi usaba para la decoración, mientras que Amy llevaba lo que se parecía a una cápsula especial al estilo anime. Las chicas buscaron una casa, pero todas estaban ocupadas salvo… la vieja casa de Merryliand, la vieja más cruel y fea de todas, pero que todos los años entregaba dulces y bromas en Halloween.

Amy:- no estarán pensando…- Heidi y Jane se miraron y asintieron-

Heidi:- vamos, es Halloween, no hay casa mas aterradora ni persona como Merryliand.

Jane:- creo que Heidi tiene razón, es una muy buena oportunidad

Amy:- de acuerdo, pero si me muero de un paro cardíaco al ver su cara, ustedes tendrán la culpa – dijo resignada-

Y con esto las niñas se encaminaron hacia la casa .Amy toco el timbre algo insegura. Salto de golpe, pues el timbre no era nada agradable, de hecho era un espantoso grito de horror. Las chicas se paralizaron.

Un grito seguido de una carcajada se oyó. La puerta se abrió como de repente y una vieja con los pelos grises y parados, con ojos opacos como el cielo de esa noche, arrugada con lo que se quería parecer a un "vestido roñoso" y maltratado les sonreía con una mueca desagradable en su boca sin dientes. Las chicas se miraron, no sabían que hacer o que decir. Pues la única valiente fue Jane:

Jane:-hoo ho hoolaa-dijo tartamudeando del susto -

Merryliand:-apuesto a que quieren unos buenos dulces - dijo mostrando su atroz sonrisa -

Heidi:- si, de hecho nos gustaría haberle podido decir dulce o truco -dijo alisándose el pelo de los nervios Heidi.

Merryliand:- uuh! Adoro esa pregunta - dijo aplaudiendo - y siempre respondo lo mismo…

Amy:-¿q-que responde?

Merryliand: TRUCO!!

La señora les tiro un polvo morado encima a las tres chicas, que no entendían nada de lo que sucedía.

Amy:- eso me faltaba! Polvo de hada.

Heidi:- que nos puso?!

Merryliand:- truco… niñas ingenuas – dijo luego de hacer su "malévola" risa de "villana"-

Jane:- como que "truco"?

Luego la señora empezó a recitar cosas, mientras que las chicas escuchaban e intentaban detenerla.

Jane:-que hace!?-dijo histéricamente-

Heidi:-deténgase! –dijo Heidi tratando de no distraerse por Amy, que gritaba alteradamente -

Pero no se detuvo hasta finalizar el recitado. Al terminar la acción les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Jane:- que gran idea Heidi, ¿dulce o truco? – dijo en tono burlón -

Heidi:- lo siento, supuse que seria normal preguntarlo.

Jane:- lo es, pero no con esta vieja, que no es nada normal

Heidi:- no es mi culpa que nos atendiera una vieja loca y que nos maldijera o lo que sea que nos haya hecho.

Amy:- no es tu culpa, Heidi.

Heidi: de que nos quejamos? No nos hizo nada ¿o si?

Jane:- espero.

Al terminar de recorrer dos barrios enteros y con sus recipientes llenos de dulces se decidieron por sentarse en la vereda, descansar y probar alguno que otro chocolate.

Heidi: probare el de chocolate blanco.

Jane:- yo el amargo.

Amy:-y yo el almendrado.

Y luego probaron los caramelos

Heidi:- probare los de miel.

Jane:- yo los de menta y chocolate

Amy:- yo prefiero los de dulce de leche!

Y así también con los chupetines, hasta que se detuvieron por miedo a agotarlos. El reloj de la catedral anuncio la media noche. De pronto se encontraban solas, todos se habían ido, y las ilumino la luna llena. Una brisa les rozo la cara, y una neblina comenzó a recorrer las calles.

Jane:- si que hace frío.

Heidi:- si, y cuanta neblina.

Amy:- yo tengo escalofríos.

En eso Jane se empieza a inquietar. Estaba incontenible, como si algo le estuviera torturando, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, y como de repente lanzo un grito feroz, pero no como Jane, sino como… como… no, era imposible.

Heidi:- que sucede? Que tienes?

Amy:-Jane? No me hagas bromas pesadas, y menos en Halloween

Jane:- no tengo nada

Heidi:- y que fue lo de recién, era como si… no importa - aunque Heidi si sabia a que se parecía -

Amy:- volvamos ya recogimos muchos dulces, nos sobrara hasta dentro de 8 días.

Heidi:- de acuerdo, quieren venir a mi casa? Mama prometió hacerme un choclote caliente.

Amy:- si, un chocolate caliente no me vendría mal.

Jane:- por mi vamos.

Y así las tres chicas volvieron a la casa de Heidi por un buen chocolate caliente. La madre de Heidi les preparo lo prometido y se puso a charlar con las chicas.

Madre:- y como les fue chicas? juntaron muchos dulces?

Heidi:-todo bien, salvo porque la loca de Merryliand nos hecho un polvo morado y empezó a recitar cosas. Pero sino nos fue muy bien.

Jane:- juntamos tantos dulces como pudimos.

Amy:- y luego a Jane…- no pudo decir mas, ya que jane le había tapado la boca con su mano -.

Jane:- a Jane, le pareció volver porque hacia frío.

Madre:- ah si?

- Jane le pidió a Heidi que le siga la corriente -

Heidi:- si, ma, de hecho, de no ser por ella seguiríamos juntando dulces.

Madre:- y se empacharían, muy bien, te felicito Jane.

Jane:-gracias - dijo algo tímida -

Y entre esta conversación y las chicas viendo una película, se hicieron las 2.

Jane:- wuow, me divertí pero se hizo demasiado tarde, mi mama me matara si vuelvo a esta hora, y sola.

Amy:- también a mi.

Heidi:- pueden quedarse a dormir. No es cierto ma?-dijo gritando a su madre que se encontraba en la cocina - las chicas pueden quedarse a dormir?

Madre:- si -respondió también gritando a su hija que se encontraba en su habitación-.

Heidi: quédense a dormir, si las dejan sus madres.

Amy y Jane telefonearon a sus madres, y ambas las dejaron

Amy:- se me acaba de ocurrir una muy buena idea

Heidi:-cual?

Amy: hagamos pijama party entre nosotras tres

Jane:-fabuloso

Heidi:-genial

Amy:-voy por los pochochos

Heidi:-que pochochos?

Amy:-los que me dieron quizás? – dijo en tono sarcástico -

Jane:- te dieron pochochos?

Amy:-si

Jane y Heidi se quedaron mirando. Le habían dado pochochos, que envidia. Al rato Amy regreso con losa pochoclos.

Amy:-volví, tu mama me ayudo a cocinarlos.

Heidi:-te ayudo?

Amy:-bueno, ella hizo todo el trabajo

Jane: ja ja ja.

Heidi:-jajaja

Amy:-que esperaban, no se cocinar pochochos!

Y así se la pasaron hasta las 5:35 de la mañana, hasta que cayeron muertas del sueño. Despertaron a las como a las 11.

Heidi:-mmm...… que hora es? -dijo con aun la almohada pegada a la cara -.

Jane:-no lo se, déjame dormir.

-Amy bostezaba mientras que Heidi se fijaba la hora en el reloj que colgaba en su cuarto-

Heidi:- son las once!-dijo de golpe-

Jane:-que?!

Amy: tan tarde?

Heidi:-nos quedamos dormidas.

Jane:- y que se supone que deba hacer? Estoy vestida como licántropa lo recuerdas? No voy a ir así al colegio.

Amy:- y? tu no parecerás un dibujo animado, al menos.

Jane:-oh! Quizás es porque pareceré un lobito!

Heidi:-chicas, puedo prestarles ropa

Y así fue como las chicas fueron vestidas:

Amy: fue con un Jean azul y rasgado que Heidi no usaba. Una remera turquesa y unas zapatillas verdes. Jane: fue con unos pantalones tres cuartos blancos, unas chatitas blancas y una remera blanca que decía style! Mientras que Heidi llevaba puesto: una minifalda bordo a cuadros con tul, una remera negra que decía el nombre de una banda y unas botas negras.

Heidi:-les dije que se lo solucionaría!

Amy:-si, gracias.

Jane:-me salvaste.

Heidi:-de nada.

Las chicas entraron cada una a su clase: Heidi a química, jane a matemáticas y Amy a lengua. Al final de las clases decidieron ir por un helado. Luego, mientras iban en busca del helado, se cruzaron con Stacey.

Stacey:- que hacen vestidas así-dirigiéndose a Amy y a Jane-

Heidi:- no te interesa.

Stacey:-tu no te metas.

Y mientras las chicas discutían Heidi fue por el helado, que termino embarrándolo en el cabello de Stacey.

Stacey:-mi cabello!

Heidi:-oh! lo siento

Stacey:-me las vas a pagar.

Amy: ooh, stacey quiere venganza-dijo en tono burlón-

Jane:- porque no te vas ya, no tuviste demasiado?

Stacey:- voy a vengarme.

Heidi:-como digas.

Y Stacey se fue con los pelos de punta, prometiendo venganza mientras las chicas chocaban sus manos.

Jane:- Heidi, estuviste genial!

Amy:- si, fue divertido darle un poco de su sopa.

Heidi:-gracias, pero ustedes me ayudaron a que se fuera, si no estaría ahora mismo haciendo un escándalo de tantos. Además, ahora se me fueron las ganas de tomar helado.

Amy:- que tal una bebida?

Jane:-bebida? me gusta.

Heidi:-de acuerdo, vamos por un jugo.

Ya en un restaurante-barcito las chicas pidieron un jugo. Un mozo apurado volcó sin querer agua fría en el brazo de jane. Ella se aloco, como si fuera terrible, se quejaba tanto, como si le tuviera miedo… al agua. Por lo que se fueron del lugar.

Heidi:- que te sucedió? Te has vuelto loca?

Jane:- no… no se que me ocurrió.

Amy:- ya basta, no me asusten, Jane, estas muy rara.

Jane:- no es cierto.

Heidi:- si, si lo es, y nos preocupa, actúas como…

Jane:- como que?

Heidi:-tu sabes.

Amy:-que?

Heidi:-no me hagan decirlo.

Jane:- ya dilo.

Heidi:-no.

Amy:- que?

Heidi:-basta!

Jane:-simplemente dilo.

Amy:- explíquenme, no entiendo.

Heidi:- no hay nada que entender.

Jane:- a no? Y que tal mi comportamiento, por ejemplo.

Heidi:- no puedo explicarlo.

Amy:- de que hablan.

Jane:-dile a Heidi que te explique.

Heidi:-que cosa?

Amy:- díganme!

Jane:- te lo diría si entendiera.

Heidi:- que quisiste decir?

Jane:-oh, no lo se.

Amy:-que pasa, ya, no es gracioso.

Heidi:-lo mismo opino.

Jane:- bien, cuando tengas el valor de decir lo que crees haber notado, Amy sabrá lo que sucede.

Heidi:- es posible, pero no ahora.

Amy:- y cuando entonces?

Heidi:- no lo se.

Jane:- y es una pena.

Amy:-que es una pena?

Jane:- que no sepas lo que puede que me este ocurriendo.

Heidi:-y que? Se lo diré antes de que pase una semana, antes de que la luna se ponga, donde todo empezó.

Jane:-bien.

Amy:-y ahora de que hablan?

Heidi y jane al unísono:- nada.

Amy:-bien.

Heidi:- oigan, creo que me gustaría mas hablar de otra cosa.

Jane:-si, quizás.

Luego de la discusión, las chicas se perdonaron y se propusieron dar una vuelta. Minutos después se encontraban frente a una chica vestida como un dibujo animado, auspiciaba un espectáculo. A Amy se le dilataron los ojos y empezó a actuar tan raro, tan… al animado. Jane y Heidi se extrañaron, era imposible, era su amiga, Amy, y aun así ese era su comportamiento.

Heidi:- wuow, quizás el salir a dar una vuelta te haya revuelto el cerebro.

Amy:-claro que no.

Jane:-pues, yo creo que si. ¿No prefieres quedarte en tu casa a descansar?

Amy:-no, claro que no.

Heidi:-segura?

Amy:-si, segura.

Jane:-ah… ahora entiendo como se sentían.

Heidi:- oigan, de no ser su amiga me iría sola ahora mismo a casa. Primero, Jane. Y luego, Amy! Es el colmo!

Amy:-creo que sobreactúas conmigo.

Jane:-contigo? Con migo.

Heidi:-ambas están actuando raro.

Jane y Amy al unisono:- no es cierto!

Heidi:-si, es cierto.

Jane:- ya te va a pasar a ti, y yo voy a empezar a decir "creo que están raras, ¿son ustedes? Ya basta"

Heidi:- eso creo, ja ja.

Jane:-ja ja.

Amy:- ja ja.

Amy:- saben, creo que algo si esta pasando- dijo algo seria-.

Heidi:- al fin!

Jane:- aunque no lo quiera admitir, creo que algo si anda mal.

Amy:- bien. Yo, actúo como un "dibujo animado" Jane, actúa raro. Sigues tu Heidi.

Jane:- ja! Admitiste que tu actúas como dibujo animado.

Heidi:- y…como que actuare yo?

Jane:-no me lo había preguntado…

Amy:- quizás de hada madrina.

Heidi:-claro que no, pero tengo miedo de qué pueda ser. y si les hago daño?

Jane:- eso nunca, lo dudo.

Amy:-si, somos tus amigas.

Heidi:- eso ya lo se. De todas maneras ¿no es raro? No creo que a nadie le suceda nada parecido.

Jane:-si.

Amy:-puede que así sea.

Heidi:- hay solo una cosa que lo explica.

Jane:- que cosa?

Heidi:- que estamos totalmente locas.

Amy:- no estamos locas!

Jane:- no lo se. Ja ja.

Amy:- almenos no yo -dijo por lo bajo bromeando-

Heidi:- a que te refieres – dijo riéndose como pudo- yo no estoy loca.

Jane:-y yo si?

Amy:-mmm… no lo se- dijo imitando a Jane-

Heidi:- sonaste igual que ella!

Jane:- así que estoy loca, no?

Amy:- tal vez…

Heidi:- claro que si! Ja.

Jane:- con que si, eh?

Amy:- bueno, chicas, creo que deberíamos tomar esto en serio. Que sucede? O mejor dicho, que nos sucede, desde cuando y como, es decir por que.

Heidi:- si, creo que es cierto. Primero, la primera pregunta.

Jane:- cual fue?

Amy:- que sucede.

Heidi:- bien, en mi opinión, creo que algo raro sucede. Aun no se que es, pero es un extraño comportamiento no usual.

Jane:-si, creo que Heidi tiene razón.

Amy:- la segunda, desde cuando.

Heidi:- bueno, lo primero, fue en…Halloween. No se en que momento.

Jane:- chicas, esto es aterrador. No solo por que fue en Halloween, sino, porque se en que instante.

Amy:- cuando?!

Jane:-pues… yo fui la primera con cosas inusuales no? Bien, mi primer comportamiento extraño fue en la vereda. Cuando dejamos de recoger dulces, lo que nos lleva, a que debió ser antes del acontecimiento.

Heidi:- ay no…

Amy:- que?

Heidi:- MERRYLIAND!!

Jane:- MERRYLIAND?!

Amy:- que? Imposible, simplemente imposible.

Heidi:-no, recuerden, la mujer esta loca.

Jane:- Heidi tiene razón, lo mas probable es que merryliand haya hecho todo esto.

Casi tanto como la probabilidad de la locura.

Amy:-pero, Heidi, a que momento específico te refieres?

Heidi:- el hechizo.

Amy:- que hechizo?

Jane:- el polvo, y los recitados.

Heidi:- debió ser eso.

Amy:- osea que nos embrujó una vieja loca?

Jane:- asi es.

Heidi:- se que suena algo imposible, pero si.

Amy:-ALGO?!

Jane:- quizás bastante.

Amy:- bastante?

Heidi:- de acuerdo, mucho!

Jane:-esto me asusta.

Amy:- a mi me aterra.

Heidi:- y ami me dan escalofríos.

Jane:- bien, la primera y segunda respuesta han sido respondidas, falta la numero 3.

Amy:- porque.

Heidi:-porqué? A que te refieres, no entiendo.

Jane:-porque nuestro comportamiento.

Amy:- ahora lo entiendo! nosotras, es decir nuestros disfraces, es decir(…)- y hasta ahí se le entendió, porque para Jane y Heidi, Amy balbuceaba o hablaba en una lengua egipcia… quizás china, ya que no entendían nada de lo que decía.

Heidi:- uno de tus superpoderes es balbucear?

Amy:- de que hablas?

Jane:- de que no te entendimos ni j.

Amy:- lo que quise decir, es que nosotras nos convertimos en nuestros disfraces. Bueno, Jane y yo.

Heidi:- no estas hablando en serio.

Jane:- por que no? Es lógico.

Amy:- ya se porque.

Heidi:- porque yo me convertiría en… VAMPIRO! Por eso... ¡¿ENTIENDES?!

Jane:- si, no hace falta que grites.

Amy:- cálmate. Todo va a estar bien.

Heidi:- no lo entiendes no? Podría lastimarlas, podría lastimar a mi familia.- dijo llorando-

Jane:- no llores, mira yo, yo soy, yo… ¡SOY UN HOMBRE LOBO! Oh dios, oh dios. Que horror, tendré pelos y cazare gatos y no puedo impedirlo y – grito-

Heidi:- esos son los perros, bestia!

Jane:- si, así es, soy una bestia.- dijo sin aliento, exagerando-

Amy:- TRANQUILIZENSE PAR DE CABEZAS DE CHANCHO!

Heidi:- lo siento.

Jane:- perdón.

Amy:-bien, muy bien –dijo algo irritada-

Heidi:- es que no es normal, no todos los días descubro que me transformare en un vampiro!

Jane:- o en un lobo o perro, lo que sea!

Heidi:- es licántropo! Eres mitad humana, mitad mujer lobo o mujer perro, lo que sea!

Amy:- ya entendí.

Jane:- bien. Saben, tengo sueño. Y se hizo tan tarde… debo ir a casa, adiós.

Heidi:- lo mismo digo, chau.

Amy:- besos.

Y así se despidieron y fueron a sus casas con un secreto nuevo y una aventura por delante. Al día siguiente las chicas siguieron sus vidas como si nada hubiese sucedido, claro, siempre y cuando a veces debatieran un poco el tema. Hasta después de cinco días cuando decidieron reunirse en honor a una charla sobre el acontecimiento, en la casa de Heidi.

Heidi:- pasen- mientras abría la puerta-

Ambas entraron y fueron todas directo a la habitación de Heidi. Apenas estuvieron solas en la habitación, empezó la charla.

Heidi:- listo, mi mama esta ocupada en la cocina y papa viendo la tele. Podemos charlar un buen rato.

Jane:- ya no aguanto actuar como si nada ocurriese, debemos hacer algo al respecto.

Amy:- y que podemos hacer?

Heidi:- no lo se, hay que solucionarlo.

Jane:- pero como?

Amy:- la única forma de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, es tratar de acabar con la otra personalidad.

Heidi:-si…

Jane:- que no nos moriríamos?

Amy:- si, creo que es arriesgado.

Jane:- demasiado.

Amy:- pero es la única forma.

Jane:- oh no, no me quiero morir muchas gracias.

Amy:- bien. Entonces sé lo que eres.

Jane:-Heidi! Amy me molesta.

Amy:- Heidi! Jane no acepta la realidad.

Ambas se dieron cuenta que Heidi no contestaba. Estaba pensando.

Jane:- Heidi, oh Heidiii.

Amy:- no esta en la luna, solo que, si conozco a Heidi, esta planeando o pensando en algo.

Jane:- yo la conocí primero.

Amy:- no es cierto, si no, sabrías lo que hace.

Jane:- yo lo sabia, solo que no quería presumirlo como alguien.

Amy:- presumirlo?

Jane:- si, presumida.

Amy:- no puedo creer que me llames presumida.

Jane:- pues ya lo hice.

Heidi:-basta! Trato de concentrarme.

Jane:- en que?

Amy:- si! Lo ves, no sabes lo que hace.

Jane:- y tu tampoco.

Amy:- claro que si.

Jane:- entonces dime.

Amy:- bueno… eh… ella… pues... ella…

Jane:- ves!

Heidi:- si no se callan, ambas van a ver como las tiro por la ventana.

Amy:- en que piensas?

Heidi:- estoy meditando.

Jane:- ah.

Heidi:- lo tengo!

Jane:- que?

Amy:- dinos.

Heidi:- se como volver a ser nosotras mismas. Es decir sin… cambios. Ya saben.

Amy:-como?

Jane:- no tenemos que "matar" a la otra personalidad no?

Heidi:- claro que no.

Amy:- que? era buena idea Jane.

Heidi:- pues, mi idea, es mejor. Y no nos mata.

Jane:- gracias!

Amy:- cual es?

Heidi:- bueno, verán, nosotras, terminamos así, por culpa de Merryliand, no?

Amy:- si.

Jane:- sigue.

Heidi:-bueno, entonces, la única forma de liberarnos de esto, es revertirlo.

Jane:- ah-no, no, no y no. Me-niego. Volver a ver a esa bruja ¿Qué crees que nos hará ahora? No, te confundiste de chica.

Amy:- es lógico. Heidi, eres una genia.

Heidi:- la meditación sirve.

Jane:- chicas, no

Amy:- que tiene de malo?

Jane:- pues, no voy a ir a ver a Merryliand y punto.

Heidi:- porque no? Es decir, prefieres ser… "eso" antes que ver a Merryliand y salirte de esto?

Jane:- es que es complicado.

Amy:- explícate.

Jane:- bien, aquí voy. Pues yo… le temo a Merryliand, es decir, quizás me haga algo peor aun, no quiero volver a verla. Nunca quise verla por empezar, pero era Halloween y creí que sería genial, que sería "cool". Lo cierto es que no quiero ir, tengo miedo.

Heidi:-wuaw, que profunda.

Amy:- lo hubieras dicho desde un principio.

Jane:- si, debí hacerlo.

Heidi:-y bien, entonces que haremos?

Jane:-me quiero curar pero sin tener que ver a doña catástrofe.

Amy:-lo se.

Heidi:- y bien?

Jane:- supongo que… tendremos que ir, pero solo por sacarme de encima el peso que tengo.

Amy:- tienes un peso?

Heidi:- yo tengo una gran carga, estoy con jane.

Amy:- si claro, ahora todas tienen una carga no?

Heidi:- mira el lado positivo.

Jane:- así es, al menos te transformas en algo dulce.

Amy:- gracias, ustedes también son dulces.

Jane:- oh! Un lobito que dulce. O mejor dicho ah! Un lobo, huye.

Heidi:- oh un vampiro… no es tierno? Te chupan la sangre y te deforman el cuello, que amor…

Amy:- jajaja.

Jane:- no es gracioso.

Amy:- lo siento.

Heidi:- oigan, enseguida vuelvo.

Jane:- a donde vas?

Heidi:- a la computadora.

Amy:- a la compu? Con lo que esta pasando?

Heidi:- estoy buscando información.

Jane:- sobre que?

Heidi:- sobre vampiros y lobos.

Amy:-hey! Y yo no importo?

Heidi:- si importas, pero es que no se con exactitud lo que eres.

Amy:- ah…

Jane:- y? encontraste algo?

Heidi:- no, nada.

Jane:- y si, como vas a encontrar semejante cosa en Internet?

Heidi:- no importa, iré a la biblioteca.

Jane:- a estas horas?

Heidi:- no, buscare la pagina oficial de la biblioteca nacional.

Heidi:- ehm… sí- dijo en tono inseguro-

Jane:- que encontraste?

Amy:- Heidi, voy por un jugo ¿si? Ya vuelvo.

Heidi:- ok.

Jane:- y que encontraste?

Heidi:- no nada, me parece que esta mal el sitio, no se, es una pagina oscura, de negro y rojo, como de seres oscuros.

Jane:- pero que decía? Decía algo sobre lobos?

Heidi:- ehm, si pero no, no creo que este bien.

Jane:- por?

Heidi:- no, porque o sea, hay algunas cosas que no, que están mal.

Jane:- pero que cosas?

Heidi:- no pero están mal.

Jane:- pero que tipo de cosas.

Heidi:- no, nada, que por ejemplo, hay una marca especifica que indica si sos lobo o no, pero vos no la tenés.

Jane:- y… como es esa marca?

Heidi:- pero no importa, creo que esta mal el foro.

Jane:- decime como es.

Heidi:- se te hace como una especie de estrella antigua que se forma al unir puntos que uno tiene en la mano, en caso de que sea lobo.

Jane:- ah.

Heidi:- pero seguro que nada que ver la pagina.

Jane:- si, capaz- dijo dudosa.

Amy:- volví.

Jane, prestando atención a Amy, sin darse cuenta se tropieza cerca de una pared, donde se encontraban los clavos para colgar el póster que Heidi tenia. Con estos se había hecho un corte en la mano izquierda.

Jane:- AY!

Heidi:- JANE!! Estas bien!?

Jane:-me corte- dijo mirando su mano horrorizada-

Heidi:- llamare a mi mama.

Jane:- NO!

Heidi:- porque? Segura que no te has hecho nada?

A jane le empezó a sangrar y sangrar la mano. La sangre fluia cada vez más. Como de repente Heidi se le abalanzo a Jane y agarrando su mano, succiono la sangre que no dejaba de salir de esta. Jane se quedo paralizada ante la acción de su amiga, mientras que Amy dejo caer el vaso que al tener contacto con el suelo se rompió con un ruido brusco. Cuando Heidi se dio cuenta que no saldría mas sangre de la herida se alejo avergonzada, no había sido ella la que lo hizo, ella no querría hacerle eso a Jane, pero fue un impulso que no pudo detener.

Jane:- Heidi?

Heidi no respondía, se quedaba en un rincón con los brazos agarrando sus piernas y con la mirada en la nada.

Jane:- Heidi?

Amy:- Heidi… no, dime que no es cierto- dijo tratando de convencerse a si misma que nada de eso ocurría.

Heidi:- Heidi es peligrosa, váyanse, puedo hacerles daño, aléjense antes de que sea tarde.

Jane:- Heidi, eres nuestra amiga, jamás te dejaremos sola, en nada, las amigas están en las buenas y en las malas.

Heidi:- ya no es Heidi la que les habla.

Amy:- y quien entonces?

Heidi:- un terrible monstruo feo y malo que va a matar a la raza humana- dijo echándose a llorar-

Jane:- no es cierto.

Heidi:- si lo es, soy horrible.

Amy:- no es así, Heidi, no te preocupes lo resolveremos juntas.

Heidi:- no, no lo haremos.

Jane:- por que no?

Heidi:- porque no es seguro estar conmigo, no ahora.

Jane:- tampoco es seguro estar junto a mi, pero se que juntas lo resolveremos, animo Heidi, se que puedes, tu eres muy fuerte y un tonto hechizo no puede vencerte, eres tan fuerte y resistente, eres como un águila, tienes precaución ante todo y eres brillante. **No te dejes vencer, no así de fácil. Puedes ganar esta batalla, pero debes luchar para ello, y saldrás victoriosa.**

Heidi se puso a mirar unos cuantos minutos a Jane con los ojos llorosos hasta que pudo hablar.

Heidi:- tengo miedo, Jane, estoy muy asustada, no quiero seguir así. Ayúdame a cambiar, por favor ayúdame, no quiero seguir con esto, es horrible, mira lo que somos, somos monstruos, ya no somos lo que antes- dijo mientras las lagrimas caían desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas.

Jane:- no se que haremos, pero te prometo que lo resolveremos, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, **no se cierra una puerta sin abrir otras dos.**

Amy:- Jane, admitámoslo, no podemos cambiar lo que somos.

Heidi:- es cierto, y no puedo superar mis temores, no puedo.

Jane:- Heidi, Amy, esto se puede cambiar.

Heidi:- no, no se puede. Debemos aceptar la realidad y asumir nuestros cargos.

Jane:- que cargos?

Heidi:- en la pagina hablan de **cinco herederos, dos licántropos, dos vampiros y una raza desconocida que surgiría de las profundidades. Todos tendrían marcas específicas y los primeros cambios brotaran a partir de los 17. Ninguno podrá negar su cargo ni transferirlo salvo por el sacrificio de otro de los elegidos, el cual se hará en un lugar oscuro y cerrado donde la luz no penetre y con el cuchillo sagrado, escondido en las profundidades de la tierra, sumergiéndose en un mar de penas y llantos, en un cofre oculto donde el rey de las bestias escondía sus secretos. Quien trate de liberarse con magia oscura morirá en el intento. durante millones de años se busco la forma de remediarlo de otra forma, en la séptima dimensión, donde cosas que no hubiesen ni podido ser la peor de las pesadillas, sino algo peor, la palabra " la peor de las pesadillas" era demasiado débil como para describirla, allí las mas desagradables y repugnantes criaturas se escondían procurando jamás ser encontrados. El día en que se descubrió aquella dimensión los siete herederos supremos forjaron un libro tan oscuro y perverso, de tanta curiosidad, y tan peligroso que se escondió en la "octava" dimensión, creada para ocultar este. En ese libro se encuentran la mayoría de los secretos de las 7 dimensiones y entre ellos, otra forma de liberarse, este esta escondido sin que nadie sepa donde, solo se sabe que una de las bestias lo vigila y esta oculto en una tierra desconocida, en otra dimensión, donde los pobladores de la séptima dimensión huyeron.**

Jane:- es enserio?

Amy:- no lo creo…

Heidi:- si no me creen véanlo ustedes mismas.

Jane:- no es que no te creamos, sino que es demasiado fantasioso como para ser verdad.

Heidi:- y que te transformes en hombre-lobo cada 7 noches, cuando la luna sale no lo es?

Jane:- que sabes acerca de eso?

Heidi:- somos enemigas mientras seamos vampiro y loba. Únicamente nos unimos para la caza si es cosa de vida o muerte, pero no nos toleramos mucho tiempo, y marcamos nuestro territorio de manera brusca.

Amy:- te refieres a que ustedes…marcan su territorio…

Heidi:- si.

Jane:- Que asco!

Heidi:- no, chicas! no de esa forma!

Jane:- ah, menos mal.

Heidi:- chicas basta! Tomen enserio esto! No es chiste la situación.

Amy:- bueno, te malentendimos.

Heidi:- si, eso son, unas malpensadas.

Jane:- bueno Heidi, no te vuelvas paranoica.

Heidi:- si, pero no me río de lo que pasa.

Amy:- bueno, chicas no pele- hasta que Heidi la interrumpe-

Heidi:- "no peleen" si claro, tu no tienes nada de santa, eres malvada, nosotras cazamos para vivir, tu cazas por diversión, en Halloween podrías haber matado en "broma".

Amy:- no es verdad, no me lo permitiría jamás.

Heidi:- lo harás, lo comprobaras tu misma.

Jane:- Heidi basta, la asustas!

Heidi:- no, solo le advierto. Además si se trata de asustar yo no soy la única que da miedo en todo esto.

Hasta que la mamá de Heidi les interrumpe la charla.

Maria:- chicas, ya esta la cena.

Heidi:- bueno ma, ahí vamos.

Maria:- no, vayan ahora que se les enfría.

Jane:- 5 minutos mas!

Maria:- no no no, ahora.

Amy:- porfas, Mari…

Maria:- ahora, chicas, ya me conocen, bajen.

Heidi:- bueno- dijo resignada- vamos chicas.

Amy y jane al unisóno:- oohhhh

Maria:- nada de oh, vamos.

Las chicas bajaron a cenar pollo con papas al horno. Quedaron de acuerdo en que estuvo delicioso y que la mamá de Heidi cocinaba exisito; también estuvieron de acuerdo en que a todas les cayo mal. Heidi vomitaba, Jane tenia problemas estomacales y Amy no podía pararse de lo gorda que quedó. Eso sí que fue extraño, empezó de la nada a engordar, en el momento que se entero que había subido 2 kilos, casi mata a Heidi, pero era su madre la que lo había cocinado, Heidi no tenía la culpa. Lo que realmente fue aun mas extraño, fue que ni al padre, ni a la madre, ni al hermano mayor de Heidi le había caído mal, solo a ellas.

Heidi:- porque únicamente a nosotras?- dijo recuperándose de su último vómito.

Amy:- te voy a asesinar Heidi -dijo mirándose la panza sin entender como su panza bajaba pero su peso se sostenía.

Jane:- déjame ayudarte.

Heidi:- no! Chicas, esto es serio.

Amy:- crees que no me lo tomo en serio?

Heidi:- así es.

Jane:- no, Amy, Heidi tiene razón, es muy raro.

Amy:- como de costumbre.

Heidi:-no, no es como de costumbre. Justamente por eso me preocupa. Antes esto no era así, definitivamente debemos resolver esto, y rápido.

Jane:- cual es la prisa?

Heidi:- no entienden que si no logramos volver a la normalidad ahora dentro de unos días no podremos?

Amy:- que?

Heidi:- si, así es, lamentablemente.

Jane:- alucinas Heidi. .

Heidi:- no! No alucino! Ustedes deberían interesarse en esto! No puedo sola, necesito su colaboración, así que vayan pensando en como nos liberamos, eh, como nos liberamos?

Amy:- tranquilizate… creo que necesitas descansar, mucha presión para vos sola.

Heidi:- exacto! Es mucho para mi sola, necesito de ustedes. Chicas, en serio por favor no me dejen sola en esto- dijo casi llorando-

Jane:- no, Heidi, no llores, todo va a volver a la normalidad.

Heidi:- ni yo me la creo a esa.

Amy:- si, Jane. Mira, no te preocupes, vamos a ir con Merryliand a que arregle todo esto, ¿si?

Heidi:- pero… que tiene que ver Merryliand con esto?

Jane:- ella nos hechizo o no?

Heidi:- exacto! Pero…como pudo transformarnos en esto? Digo, que tiene que ver con toda esa historia?

Amy:- pues… no lo se -dijo confundida por los pensamientos de Heidi-

Heidi:- mira, según lo que leí, ella…

Jane:- ella que?

Heidi:- ella… podría ser una elegida - dijo seriamente -

Amy:- tu crees?- dijo sorprendida debido a la respuesta de su amiga.

Jane:- no, imposible.

Heidi:- Jane, olvídate de lo imposible, aquí esa palabra no describe absolutamente nada.

Amy:- que haremos?

Heidi:- bueno, supongo que debemos ir a hablar con Merryliand de elegidas a elegida.

Jane:- no, eso no esta bien, debemos ir como personas normales.

Amy:- no, Jane, como elegidas.

Jane:- por que? Solo porque Heidi lo dice?

Amy:- no.

Jane:- y por que?

Amy:- no voy a perder mi tiempo en explicaciones obvias.

Jane:- o es que no tenes nada para explicar?

Amy:- exacto, no tengo nada que explicarte.

Jane:- no, no podes defender lo que decís porque lo decís sin motivo.

Heidi:- BASTA!-este grito logro callar a ambas-.

Maria:- que paso Heidi? Paso algo? Están bien? No se lastimaron? Que sucedió?

Mike:- armando lío? - dijo con mala intención el hermano de Heidi -

Heidi hizo una mueca y le saco la lengua.

Maria:- basta chicos. ¿Que paso?

Heidi:- nada, es que…- a Heidi no se le ocurría nada-

Maria:- si...

Heidi:- bueno… lo que paso fue que… es que… que vi una araña y me asuste.

Jane:- si-dijo disimulando- era grande, pero se fue por la ventana.

Maria:- De acuerdo, se que traman algo, pero si no me quieren contar, me iré- dijo mientras se marchaba.

Heidi:- eso estuvo cerca.

Jane:- demasiado, no hay que arriesgarse.

Amy:- volviendo al tema… que vamos a hacer?

Jane:- si me explicas porqué hay que ir con Merryliand, yo voy.

Amy:- ya te lo eh dicho, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de nada.

Jane:- es que tanto te cuesta decir que no las tienes?

Amy:- si las tengo, pero no te las diré. Y eso es solo por el simple hecho de que me presionas.

Jane:- seguro… como digas, si eso es lo que te deja dormir por las noches…

Amy:- Es claro que tu no sabes nada sobre mi!

Jane:- se lo suficiente como para juzgarte.

Amy:- no, no es así.

Jane:- claro que lo es!

Amy:- basta! Porque siempre buscas torturarme? Consíguete un psicólogo.

Jane:- para ti?

Amy:- no! Para ti, loca maníaca.

Jane:- como me llamaste?

Amy:- Loca maníaca!

Jane:- date por muerta!

Jane persiguió a Amy por toda la habitación de Heidi, sin dejar ni un solo rincón sin recorrer. Heidi, agobiada por la discusión, se decidió en ese tiempo escaparse, sin decirle ni siquiera a Amy ni a Jane. Heidi se había convencido de ir sin nada, para que nadie notara el cambio. _Estaba afuera cuando le eché una mirada a la casa antes de irme, cuantas cosas extrañaría… estaba por cruzar la calle cuando, en el patio ví a mi pequeña gatita, Rose. _

_La tomé en brazos y decidí llevármela._

Heidi:- ay, Rose, no se que haré, estoy tan asustada, no creo que escapar fuera el mejor plan de todos, pero es lo primero que se me ocurrió… y ahora, no logro decidirme. Es decir, como me mantendré? Dejare de estudiar? No tengo edad para trabajar, no aun ¿Qué haré? Oh dios, ya es tarde para volver, la mejor opción es avanzar. Pero es que me aterra lo que sigue, no quiero ser una elegida… si entendieras mi situación… oh, Rose…

_Me senté en la vereda como si esperase que la solución me fuese a llegar de arriba… decidí irme caminando, porque cuando me di cuenta, no tenía dinero, ni ropa, ni nada, no podía tomarme ni siquiera un tren. Caminé y caminé, hasta que me ví llegando a la casa de Merryliand y me detuve. Me escondí tras un árbol y me quede mirando la casa… como en sueños recordé la escena de lo ocurrido, estaba por ir a encarar a Merryliand cuando ví a Stacey tocando el timbre, por lo que preferí quedarme tras el árbol un rato más, podría decirse que… estaba espiando. Stacey entrego a Merryliand una bolsita y Merryliand la invito a pasar. Era extraño, nunca pensé en que Merryliand seria "cordial". Luego me puse a pensar en que podría haber en esa bolsita. Por un momento pensé en que Stacey intentaba ser una "niña exploradora", pero luego me di cuenta… era… el polvo morado! Tendría que negociar con Stacey para analizar bien el extraño polvo…_

Merryliand:- pasa, querida.

Stacey:- gracias – dijo complacida-

Merryliand:- se te ofrece una taza de chocolate?

Stacey:- acepto - dijo Stacey como si que ella tomara una taza de chocolate de la loca Merryliand fuera a hacer sentir mas importante a la chiflada-

Merryliand:- pasa…

Stacey hecho un vistazo hacia fuera procurando que nadie la viera y entro a la casa.

Heidi:- esa era… Stacey? Rose, tenemos que hacer algo…pero que?

Mientras yo pensaba en como resolver la situación, Amy y Jane seguían discutiendo.

Amy:- Jane… Heidi!

Jane:- si si, evita el tema.

Amy:- es en serio, Heidi, no esta.

Jane:- ya, quieres dejar a un lado tus excusas?

Amy:- quieres dejar a un lado tus tontas ambiciones de parecer mas inteligente que yo, en cuanto yo soy tan inteligente como tu? Quieres?- dijo nerviosa-

Jane:- que? Yo? Yo no tengo "ambiciones".¿si? Así que para.

Amy:- Jane… a ver… vos, no entendes que Heidi desapareció de la nada y te estas volviendo loca tan solo por ganar la discusión en cuanto nuestra amiga desapareció? No lo entendes? Porque si no lo entendes mejor callate.

Jane:- vos no me callas.

Amy:- no, yo no te callo. Yo te dejo hablando sola.

Jane:- que? Vos no me vas a dejar hablando sola – Amy salio de la habitación- vos no tenes derecho. Amy! Ven acá! Bien, iré yo.

Amy se dirigió por toda la casa en busca de Heidi, pero nada fue lo que encontró.

Amy:- Maria ¿no has visto a Heidi por aquí?

Maria:- no, no la he visto, creí que estaba con ustedes – dijo confusa la madre de Heidi-

Amy:- si… lo estaba, pero… es que desapareció.

Jane:- de la nada.

Maria:- como que de la nada?

Mike:- se la llevaron los duendes, quizá…

Amy:- Mike, es en serio. No bromees con esto, no ahora.

Maria:- Mike, si no vas a ayudar, vete a tu cuarto.

Mike:- pero mama… estaba por el nivel ocho de zoombie final 3!!

Maria:- Mike…-dijo en tono imperativo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice la dirección del cuarto de Mike-

Mike:- estúpida Heidi… justo ahora tenias que desaparecer…

Maria:- MIKE! No digas eso de tu hermana, y menos en estas circunstancias!

Mike:- bien! Da igual, no hay mucha diferencia entre buscar a Heidi o estar castigado y encerrado en mi cuarto. Es mas, creo que me divierte mas encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Maria:- entonces ve…

Mike bufó.

A todo esto, Heidi ya estaba preparando un plan en cuanto a lo de Stacey y Merryliand…

Heidi:- Rose… no, mira, he descubierto una parte del rompecabezas, observa, si Stacey le dio el polvo… me pregunto si ella es una elegida…¿ella sabe que es lo que Merryliand hace con ello? ¿Es que ella también lo hace? ¿Ella lo invento? ¿Por qué tiene contacto con Merryliand? Tengo muchas preguntas por responderme… aguarda.

Rose:- miau…

Heidi:- shhhh

_Extrañamente mis sentidos se habían agudizado terriblemente, y podía oír, oler y escuchar que alguien se acercaba… pero ese olor era… tan extraño, era algo nuevo. Algo que olía tan… irresistible, era como si estuviera… atrayéndome, como si me atrapase. Hasta que un ruido tras los matorrales me corto el extraño trance. Enseguida me di vuelta… otro ruido, ya me estaba impacientando. En un tercio de segundo, me encontraba frente a los matorrales… todo fue tan rápido, me moví tan rápido, ni siquiera un humano podría haber alcanzado esa velocidad… digamos que fue… a velocidad vampírica. Me tomó una milésima de segundo hasta abrir los matorrales y ver que era lo que había tras ellos, quería acabar con el suspenso y nada me detendría… pero al parecer alguien… o algo se me había adelantado._

Lisa:- hola!

_Una extraña y joven chica de cabellos negros y lacios, de ojos color café, de piel pálida con una grande y hermosa sonrisa y dientes blancos, flaca y con una pequeña nariz había salido de los matorrales diciendo un ¡hola! y aunque aun no entendía nada alguien más apareció en la escena…_

Charlotte:- que parte de "escapemos" no entendiste?

_Genial, ahora eran dos chicas extrañas saliendo de los matorrales. Esta me parecía conocida, pero muy pesimista. Ella era diferente: de cabellos marrón oscuro, ondulado y corto, con ojos negros, mas o menos flaca, de piel tan pálida como la anterior joven, solo que con un rostro antipático. Me decidí por hablar._

Heidi:- disculpa?

Charlotte:- no a ti.

_Yo era de sentir mucha confusión en momentos como esos._

Janice:- no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente…

_Otra extraña jovencita salto de golpe para empezar a hablarle a la chica pesimista. Esta tenía cabellos castaño claro, lacio y largo, con ojos color miel, piel pálida, flaca, figura muy femenina y cara de resignación. Mi confusión iba aumentando cada vez más. _

Charlotte:- pero es que nunca obedece, tiene que entender que no puede ignorar siempre nuestras palabras!

_Estaba a punto de irme cuando volví a sentir el olor que me había atraído. Volteé la cabeza._

Adam:- ¿Qué eres?

_Ahora un apuesto chico había aparecido en el reciente cuadro que había descubierto, el cuadro de "gente rara, desconocida y atractiva". Este tenía el cabello lacio, corto y castaño claro, algo cobradizo. Este también tenía ojos color miel y piel pálida. Me preguntaba si lo de la piel pálida era de familia… en fin, su curiosidad era notable, por su gran sonrisa con dientes blancos como nube. Las facciones de su cara parecían talladas por los mismos dioses, y ese aspecto juvenil que tenía era admirable. Parecía un chico simpático y de mucha belleza. De alguna manera parecía conocerme…_

Heidi:- Uhm… ¿yo?

Adam:- Claro que tu!

Heidi:- Soy… Heidi Daker.

Adam:- No me refería a eso… es decir… qué es lo que eres?

_Me sentí como una idiota._

Heidi:- Lo siento, no te entiendo…

Adam:- Tu eres… una humana?

Heidi:- Supongo que si…

_Lo sé, no tuve mejor idea que responder de esa manera._

Hans:- Ya déjala Adam…

_Ahora otro chico se unió a la escena, este tenía el pelo negro, lacio y brillante, con unos penetrantes ojos profundamente verdes. Su piel- ahora comúnmente para mi- era pálida, su cara no lograba reflejar ninguna expresión en particular y su rostro era mas joven que el de todos… _

Adam:- Lo siento… es solo que me recuerda mucho a una de las elegidas pasadas… ustedes saben cuál, la que se perdió en el bosque…

_¿Cómo sabía que era una elegida?_

Kyle:- No, tus sentidos vampíricos deben estar fallando…

_Mi confusión era cada vez peor, mientras mas gente se sumaba, yo mas me perdía en ese mundo particular de gente joven y bella… este chico era musculoso con una espalda fuerte y grande… de cabello negro y rizado, con ojos azules… su rostro quería demandar poder, pero al parecer nadie lo tomaba como un líder, sino como a uno más… me di cuenta enseguida porque nadie se puso a prestar atención a lo que decía…aunque de todas formas tenía sentido del humor por el comentario…_

Phillip:- tenías que abrir tu bocota?

_Ahora si estaba realmente perdida… este era más adulto que los demás, de hecho era un poco más grande en aspecto físico que el chico anterior, solo que este no quería deslumbrar… parecía mas maduro… sus cabellos eran negros y lacios, estaban apartados de su cara hacia atrás, y sus ojos eran azules… mientras que su piel era pálida…_

Kyle:- lo siento...

Adam:- ella no sabe de lo que hablamos, Phillip.

_Ja! Si, claro…_

Phillip:- como lo sabes?

Adam:- si es una humana, como ella dice, no tiene porque saber de que hablamos…

Kyle:- y que si no es una humana?

Hans:- están hablando como si ser humano fuese anormal – dijo disimulando- y como si hubiese otra opción, otra cosa… ustedes si que son raros.

_Aunque quisiesen disimularlo yo sí sabía de que hablaban… eso lo hacía mas divertido a todo…y para peor, decidí hablar._

Heidi:- ustedes… son… - _dije sin poder terminar mi oración antes de que estalle de la risa._

Adam:- que?

Heidi:- no voy a decirlo si ustedes no lo dicen._ No debí de haber hecho eso, pero lo hice._

Kyle:- dilo-dijo ordenándome-.

Heidi:- no lo pienso decir… que tal si ustedes no lo saben y rebelo mi secreto innecesariamente?

Phillip:- eso es a lo que nosotros tememos.

Heidi:- uhm…_- sus rostros de preocupación eran impagables._

Adam:- vampira! Eres una vampira!

_Eso ya había pasado de ser gracioso a serio._

Kyle:- Adam!

Heidi:- que?! Yo?! Claro que no…

Adam:- y como fue que corriste desde el árbol hasta aquí a tanta velocidad? Hay una distancia como de 3 metros, no pudiste haber llegado en menos de un segundo, no de otra forma.

_El se había dado cuenta…_

Heidi:- bueno… soy rápida! Muy rápida! La más rápida de mi curso! Esa es mi habilidad, la rapidez.

_Mi excusa no sirvió de nada._

Adam:- como sea, rápida o no, solo un vampiro logra alcanzar esa velocidad.

Heidi:- y tu como lo sabes?!

Adam:- porque…

Heidi:- eres un vampiro?

Adam:- si, soy como tu.

Heidi:- como yo? Un vampiro?

Adam:- mas que eso…

_No podía decirlo… el no podía ser como yo… un elegido._

Phillip:- Adam…-dijo advirtiéndole-

Heidi:- ah si?

Kyle:- Adam, ten cuidado con tus palabras.

Adam:- soy un elegido.

_Noté que mi cara era de pánico y me había empalidecido…_

Heidi:- e… ele… elgi… elegido?

Adam:- así es… y tu eres… - una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en su cara – no puede ser.

Heidi:- quien?-_dije intrigada_-

Adam:- tu eres… moon…

Heidi:- moon?

_De donde diablos había sacado ese nombre?_

Adam:- por favor, recuerda... tu... tu ibas por comida... si era por comida, tenias hambre y decidiste ir por la cena, tu eras la que cazaba. Tus habilidades estaban más desarrolladas que las nuestras, mucho mas, tú eras la líder. Por favor, recuerda, tú… tú dijiste que en el bosque se conseguía mejor comida, el doble de rica y grande, así que te metiste en un bosque… y luego… nunca más volviste. Pasamos semanas buscándote. Y ahora dices que no recuerdas nada? Vamos… es que de nada te sirven 2 siglos? Nada recuerdas?

_Había vivido 2 siglos?? _

Heidi:- lo siento, pero no-me limite a decir_-_

Hans:- no la presiones, ella estará bien, pronto recordara, hay que llevárnosla, no puede seguir en esta vida de humana, es una vampíra y debe vivir en un mundo de vampiros.

Kyle:- espera… estamos siendo muy ansiosos…

Phillip:- Hans tiene razón, ella no se puede acostumbrar a este mundo. Tarde o temprano tendrá sed y… cuando sienta de nuevo el sabor de la sangre recordara todo y no es seguro, podría revelarlo a alguien… y todo se echaría a perder, las autoridades entrarían en acción y no será nada bueno estar metido en eso.

Adam:- ven con nosotros, Heidi.

Heidi:- uhm… lo siento… pero no creo que…

Adam:- vamos… ven con nosotros, ahí hay todo tipo de criaturas, desde hombres lobo a elfos, enanos, duendes…

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba._

Heidi:- aguarda, dijiste… hombres lobo?

Adam:- si eso dije, también brujas… y, bueno se supone que este año se formo un nuevo clan o raza… pero aun no lo hemos descubierto…

Heidi:- y si fuera… podría llevar a unas amigas?

Phillip:- lo sentimos, Heidi, pero los mortales no pueden entrar allí, es un peligro que no podemos correr.

_Eso ya lo sabía bien, me molestó mucho que me tratara por idiota, pero aun así mi furia no podría contra la emoción._

Heidi:- y quien dijo que son humanas? Estoy hablando de una mujer loba y de… bueno… no se que es, es como animé…

Adam:- pero si es la nueva raza!!!

Heidi:- ah si?

Adam:- no puedo creerlo! Claro que pueden venir!

Heidi:- genial! Solo hay un problema…

Phillip:- y cual es?

Heidi:- bueno, mis amigas… la última vez que las ví estaba discutiendo en mi casa y… bueno yo escapé de allí… y no puedo volver o no podré salir…

Hans:- oh…

Kyle:- y si vamos como amigos tuyos a buscarte?

Heidi:- te dirán que no estoy… no son capaces de decir a alguien fuera del asunto que huí.

Adam:- y si usamos eso como distracción y llamamos a la loba y a la animé?

Heidi:- primero: "la loba" es Jane y "la anime" es Amy. Segundo: tendrás que llamar su atención, en secreto. Y tercero: no vendrán tan fácil… no son fáciles de convencer

Adam:- les diremos que sabemos donde estas…

Heidi:- le dirán a mi madre y ella les interrogará, les sobornara por que le digan incluso.

Kyle:- si que te quieren…

Heidi:- si… lo se.

Hans:- entonces por que huiste?

Heidi:- no lo se.

Phillip:- hubo algo en especial que te molesto, Heidi?

Heidi:- uhm, no… bueno, sí, de hecho hay varias razones…

Adam:- y cuales fueron esas?

Heidi:- por empezar… voy a describirles la situación. Yo estaba tratando de buscar una solución para… advierto: les parecerá una barbaridad, pero eso era antes de conocerlos… yo buscaba una solución… para volver a ser mortal.

Adam:- QUE? Volver a ser mortal? Para que querrías eso? Esa no es una buena vida.

Phillip:- y la nuestra si lo es? Tu elegiste tu destino? Lo hiciste, Adam?

Adam:- no, pero eso… me gusta mi vida, si, me gusta. y no entiendo – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Heidi- porqué a ti no.

Heidi:- no es que no me guste. No sabía que había mas personas como yo, ni como sobrevivir. No podía beber sangre de las personas… que tal si una vez de tanta sed que acumulase pueda lastimar a un amigo o familiar? O peor: convertirlo en lo que soy… estoy seguro que a la gente no le gusta ese tipo de vida. Porque yo, Adam, tampoco lo elegí. Es mas! No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué soy un vampiro. Lo único que se es que Merryliand, la noche de brujas nos hecho un polvo y empezó a recitar cosas que probablemente ni siquiera ahora entienda- dijo llorando- y yo… estoy tan asustada… tan asustada…

_Al parecer, la primera chica a la que había visto- la única que me dijo hola, por cierto, por la conmoción que le daba verme llorar no pudo evitar abrazarme… o eso supuse…_

Lisa:- ven aquí- y con estas palabras me dio un gran abrazo… en ese momento lo recordé todo.

Heidi:-Lisa…estoy bien.

Adam:- un momento… sabes su nombre? Y chicas… creí que estaban discutiendo algo muy importante allá.

Heidi:- como no la voy a recordar? Ella nunca hace caso…excepto a mi.

Adam:- puedes… recordarlo? Tu… vida anterior?

Heidi:- no… no puedo.

Adam:- pero recordaste a Lisa…

Heidi:- si…

Adam:- entonces vamos avanzando!

Heidi:- supongo.

Charlotte:- espera, si recordaste a Lisa tienes que recordarme a mi.

Heidi:- uhm… disculpa, pero, no.

Charlotte:- pero… éramos las mas unidas de todas…

Heidi:- lo siento Charlotte…

Charlotte:- un momento… sabes

mi nombre!

Heidi: claro que sí! Quizás no recuerde muy bien lo que sucedió, pero no me podría olvidar de…

Charlotte:- de mí?

Heidi:- si, de tu nombre.

Charlotte:- mi... nombre? pero además de mí nombre... sabes algo sobre mi, no?

Heidi:- uhm… lo siento.

Charlotte:- tienes que recordar algo de mi además de mi nombre! Con eso no basta!

Phillip:- no la presiones.

Charlotte:- no es justo, recuerda a Lisa pero no a mi! Yo era la mejor para ella! No puede haber cambiado tanto! No es justo!-dijo entre lágrimas-

Adam:- tampoco me recuerda. Se que con el tiempo lo hará, pero tiene que adaptarse primero.

Phillip:- tu actitud fue muy adulta. Estoy orgulloso de ti Adam. En cuanto a ti, Charlotte, estas siendo demasiado infantil. Esto no es una preferencia, quizás luego se acuerde de ti. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Charlotte:- es por ella que soy así. La decepción de no encontrarla me ha hecho antipática, no infantil. Yo era muy simpática. Pero me quitaron a mi hermana. Crees que eso fue justo? Porque yo no… y ahora viene con el cuento de que no me recuerda… y quieres que sea feliz?

Phillip:- no feliz, adulta.

Charlotte:- solo tengo 17!!

Phillip:- estas segura? Solo 17? Yo le agregaría unos tres siglos aproximadamente.

Janice:- tu si te acuerdas de mi no?

Heidi:- si… tus cambios de ánimo… de feliz pasas a triste. Eres extremamente rara.

Janice:- si te acuerdas de mi!

Charlotte:- genial, te acuerdas te todos menos de mi!

Heidi:- en serio lo siento.

_No lo hacía a propósito… aunque al parecer ella si me quería hacer sentir mal…_

Phillip:- Charlotte…

Charlotte:- bien.

Phillip:- espero que no hayas perdido tus poderes… en fin, eso lo comprobaremos en casa. Adam, Hans, y Janice, quiero que lleven a Heidi a casa. Kyle, Charlotte y Lisa, iremos por esas tales Amy y Jane.

_Un momento! Tenía poderes??_

Lisa:- no! Yo iré con Heidi!

Phillip:- bien, no hay tiempo para discutir.

Heidi:- que? Yo debo ir a su casa?

Phillip:- acostúmbrate a llamarla "nuestra casa".

Heidi:- de acuerdo. Pero Rose tiene que ir.

Adam:- Rose?

Charlotte:- es tu nueva mejor amiga? Hermana quizás?

Phillip:- Charlotte- dijo advirtiendo-

Heidi:- no… es mi gatita. No puedo dejarla aquí sola.

Kyle rió con fuerzas-

Heidi:- que es lo gracioso?

Kyle:- lo siento, es que… los vampiros no acostumbramos a tener "gatitos". Nos recuerdan a las bujas. Sobre todo si es negro con ojos verdes como el tuyo. Debo preguntarte: porqué demonios le pusiste un nombre tan dulce como Rose a una gata como esa… no me malinterpretes, me refiero a que no es precisamente "angelical".

Heidi:- al parecer ya se llamaba así. No se porqué.

Charlotte:- siempre me fascino ese nombre… es más… creí haber llamado a algo así. Esa gatita… la recuerdo… la encontramos en el bosque en el que te perdiste… esa vez habías decidido dejarla en casa, ella estaba durmiendo. Antes siempre la llevaste y nunca te había sucedido nada… pero esa vez que desapareciste… ella no iba contigo. ESE ERA SU DON! Tu siempre decías que tenía una especie de poder para ti. Ese era su poder!

Heidi:- ah si?

Charlotte:- si!

Heidi:- si mi gatita tiene el don de protegerme… cual es el mío?

Charlotte:- me lo dices a mi? Yo como voy a saber?

Heidi:- y cual es tu poder?

Charlotte:- invisibilidad.

Heidi:- no es lo único que causas…

Charlotte:- disculpas?

Heidi:- culpa…

Charlotte:- si te sientes identificada no es mi culpa…

Heidi:- cual es mi poder?

Charlotte:- es… sabes que? Ya lo olvide.

Heidi:- hey, mira, no es mi culpa todo sabes? Solo quiero saber cual es mi poder…

Phillip:- lo averiguaremos pronto… en casa.

Heidi:-debo esperar a llegar allí?!

Phillip:- así es…

Heidi:- esta bien.

Phillip:- Charlotte, Kyle, vamos.

_Ahora Phillip, Kyle y Charlotte se habían ido, y yo junto con Janice, Adam y Hans... lo siento, me olvidaba de Lisa, íbamos yendo hacia mi "antigua" casa. _

Adam:- entonces… ya aprendiste a volar? Es decir… otra vez.

Heidi:- que?? Volar?? Yo?? No, creo que no podré volar, ni siquiera tengo alas…

Adam:- claro que las tienes!

Lisa:- todos los vampiros las tienen! Has bebido sangre en mas de una ocasión?-pregunto precipitadamente con suma curiosidad mientras que Hans se preparaba para la respuesta.

Heidi:- claro que no! Bueno… solo una vez, pero era de una herida que sangraba.

Janice:- era tuya la herida?

Heidi:- claro que no! Era de Jane…

_En ese momento me vino una ráfaga de imágenes como un rayo veloz y recordé lo sucedido… ese horrible momento, aquel impulso magnético, ese sabor tan agradable, tan sabroso, me daba ansiedad pensar en eso, ganas de volver a probar esa sustancia rojiza y fresca, pero sabía que no era correcto… me estremecí al darme cuenta de que era el sabor de la sangre lo que quería en ese momento, lo que mas quería en el mundo. Era tan vivido y real, era como si estuviese pasando en este mismo instante, era como una pesadilla revivida… me preguntaba que estarían haciendo Jane y Amy…_

Adam:- la licántropa?

Heidi:- así es…

Lisa:- debes hacer tu la herida para despertar tu vampiro interior…

Hans:- y a que morderás Heidi?

Heidi:- no pienso transformar a nadie. Janice:- no creo que haya algún mortal por aquí.

Janice:- es solo morder… aunque claro que nuestro veneno no se puede controlar… y esta todo el tiempo esperando tener contacto con… esta bien, bebe mi sangre.

_No podría beber la sangre de Janice, vampira o no definitivamente esa no era una buena idea. De hecho solo había bebido la sangre de Jane y ahora estaba arrepentida. Pero ese había sido un impulso… no digo que no lo haya disfrutado, pero no me gustaba hacer eso, a pesar de cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo._

Heidi:- claro que no, Janice…

Janice:- es por tu bien.

Adam:- no permitiré que las muerda.

Lisa:- por qué no?

Adam:- porqué yo estoy a cargo y digo que es peligroso para unas vampiros tan poco experimentadas.

Janice:- ejem…- dijo tosiendo.

Hans:- casi siempre tiene efectos secundarios en vampiros morder a otro… salvo en la mano, es claro, sino no podríamos saber lo que el otro piensa o lo que sabe acerca de algún tema en específico…

Adam:- si Janice, no te lo permitiré.

Heidi:- no voy a morder a nadie.

Lisa:- y como llegaras hasta casa? ¿Irás en avión? Jaja! Eso si fue gracioso, jaja.

_Lisa se había burlado de mí!_

Janice:- jaja, que graciosa Lisa! Jajaja.

_Y ahora Janice estaba con ella. Los únicos prudentes en esa situación fueron Adam y Hans, quienes, al parecer querían tener el control…o quizás simplemente eran respetuosos con los nuevos._

Heidi:- no me hizo gracia.

Adam:- a mí tampoco, Heidi. Pero ese es humor vampírico. De hecho, el humor vampírico es muy bueno, en serio, pero no es la ocasión para chistes. Eres nueva y todo eso de los aviones es normal para ti, en cambio, para nosotros es una estupidez… Todos saben que solo los vampiros y las brujas deben volar! Y hay que tener en cuenta que las brujas usan escoba…

_Eso me hizo gracia._

Heidi:- jaja.

Janice:- Heidi, entiendo que quieras adaptarte a nosotros, y esta bien que empieces riéndote de los chistes vampíricos… pero lo que dijo Adam, no lo fue. De hecho, Adam no hace muchos chistes.

_Comparado con lo que Janice dijo, lo que Adam dijo no me hacía reír. Esto si era bueno, y lo peor de todo era su tono de voz comprensible… y su cara!_

Heidi:- jaja.

Janice:- tampoco el mío lo fue.

_Para entonces yo ya me había tentado de la risa y la cosa se ponía peor y yo quedaba como una idiota._

Heidi:- Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Adam:- Heidi…

Lisa:- jajajaja.

_Genial, ahora no sería la única en reírse, sino que ahora también Lisa lo hacía._

Janice:- Lisa! Que es lo que haces?!

Hans:- chicas, eso no fue gracioso, Janice no tiene la culpa de ser la única tonta que no entiende que… olvídenlo, ustedes me entienden jajajaja.

Adam:- jaja. Parecen unos idiotas, unos locos. Jaja.

_Y ahora era Janice la que quedaba como antipática… hasta Adam se había unido! Y Hans también, me estaba empezando a caer bien… No creí que fuera posible estar en esa situación, hasta que fueron bajando las risas hasta convertirse en silencio y luego, en dolor de estómago. Es decir… habíamos estado revolcándonos de la risa en el suelo, era comprensible que nos doliera tanto! Janice nos miraba como a psicópatas, o como a esa gente que se encuentra en manicomios y loqueros… ustedes saben… como a locos. Fue Adam quien acabo con esa mirada al intentar retener ese dolor de panza para poder hablar._

Adam:-suficiente, esto no tiene que ser así, Phillip llegara en cualquier instante y nos vera aquí en vez de en casa.

Hans:- y como haremos?- dijo aun entre risas.

Janice:- yo ya di mi opinión.-dijo seriamente.

Heidi:- y yo no la acepto.

Lisa:- muérdeme a mi!_ Bite me _Heidi!- dijo bromeando.

Heidi:- claro que no!-dije riendo.

Hans:- entonces me morderás a mi?

Heidi:- ehm… no! Claro que no!-dije con una confusión extremadamente rara- yo no haré eso, de hecho, creo que debe haber otro método para que pueda volar…

Adam:- en general, no.

Heidi:- no puede ser…

Adam:- pero, gracias que tengo una mente bastante ingeniosa-presumió- se me ha ocurrido una estupenda idea, vamos a poner tus sentidos a prueba… veamos tu rapidez.

_Luego, Adam, tomo una hermosa rosa roja con espinas, arrancándola de ese magnifico árbol… Pero al tomarla, esta le hincó una pequeña pero filosa y puntiaguda espina en el pálido dedo índice. Su dedo empezó a sangrar y sangrar. Mis pupilas se agrandaron mi boca se curvo para mostrar dos filosos y largos colmillos, mi corazón se aceleró y di un salto antes de echar a correr persiguiendo el sangrante dedo de Adam, quien ya me había tomado carrera. Corrí a una velocidad inhumana, es decir, vampírica… ya estaba alcanzando a Adam cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a parar hasta conseguir beber la sangre que fluia desde el dedo de Adam, ese aroma me estaba matando, intente detenerme pero no pude… corrí y corrí hasta que Adam se dio vuelta y se detuvo esperando mi reacción, pero esta al parecer no era lo que el esperaba. Mi reacción fue sorprendente hasta para mí… Me había detenido justo cuando creía que no podría hacerlo… Me detuve justo al lado de un auto y mire mi reflejo sobre el vidrio de la ventana de este… Antes de hablar mis nuevos brillantes y luminosos colmillos se escondieron y mis ojos volvieron a su estado normal. Mis semi-garras se convirtieron en unas preciosas y cuidadas uñas, unas uñas que jamás había tenido, eran tan limpias y transparentes… Mi figura se embelleció creando así unas caderas flacas y curvadas, al igual que mis piernas, ahora pálidas. Mi cabello se aliso extremadamente, siendo así ahora mas largo, teniendo un color violeta tenue… el mismo que el día de Halloween…mis manos completamente femeninas se cerraron cuando tuve mi último cambio. Mi cara… eso era lo que estaba cambiando… mi labio superior se achico un poco y mi labio inferior se agrando también minimamente, formando así una perfecta curvatura para mi boca… mis pestañas se alargaron y mis ojos se habían vuelto de un color profundo y penetrante azul. Mi nariz se había reducido, siendo ahora perfecta, como mi cara… _

_Esto simplemente no esta sucediendo dije para mi misma._

Heidi:- lo… lo siento, no se que me sucedió. Fue… un impulso… - dije aturdida.

Lisa:- wow… t-tu te ves... Tú te ves hermosa. Ahora podremos ser hermanas gemelas, ya que Charlotte no es muy bella- dijo entre risitas- que dices?

Heidi:- que? Uhm… Lisa, creo que eso lastimaría a Charlotte… no lo sé…

Lisa:- vamos… ella no lo sabrá.

Heidi:- Pues… en ese caso… yo diría que…

Lisa:- es un sí! O al menos así lo tomare yo.

Heidi:- De acuerdo…

Lisa:- de modo que es verdaderamente un sí?

Heidi:- si… Creo.

Janice:- esto no le gustara nada a Charlotte.

Hans:- eres tú? Heidi?

Heidi:- sí… acaso me veo como un extraterrestre o que?

Adam:- te ves bellísima, hermana…

Heidi:- hermana?

Adam:- así es…

Hans:- ahora eres uno de nosotros… ya puedes volar.

Heidi:- ah si?

Hans:- inténtalo…

_Pensé que no podría, pero al hacer fuerza salieron dos preciosas y alas como las de hadas hermoso color malva, algunas partes mas oscuras que otras…_

Heidi:- wow… esto es tan… extraño… TENGO ALAS! Súper!

Janice:- si, si, que bien, ahora… ¿podemos irnos de aquí?-dijo mientras desprendía sus alas.

_Wow…-_pensé-_ esto es increíble… imagínense… unas bellas alas de color bermejo…eran bellísimas, eran rojas en las puntas y amarillas en la zona mas central…_

Adam:- bien - dijo mientras este también extendía sus alas…

_Estas eran de un color semejante al de su pelo, pero más oscuro… de hecho era bordojízo en la zona central, y en las demás partes era una mezcla de la versión oscura de su cabello…_

_En cambio, Hans, sin decir nada extendió sus alas de un color negro con un color más fuerte que el bermellón en la zona bordeada…_


End file.
